Abused and in Love
by The Dream Master
Summary: AUstyle story. Raven is a normal human, physically abused by her depressed,drunken father. But things begin to change when a Green super boy with amazing powers comes into town. Can Raven find true love and escape her father forever.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, and probably never will.

(Author's Note: Well, with my sequel to my TT vs. Freddy fic not working out, since I figured a stand alone fic sounded better, and I couldn't think of much for that one, I decided to get rid of it, and start a new fic. It's more of an alternate universe what-if sort of thing, about Raven as a human without powers and her love for a certain Green Animal-boy, while under the house of an abusive father. Hope everyone enjoys.)

Abused and in Love: Prologue:

He'd hit her again, like he usually did when he was drunk. She looked in the mirror at her pale face, where a huge bruise was forming on her left cheek. She held back a tear, and fell back on her bed. She rolled over, and put her face in her pillow. The pillowcase quickly saturated with salty tears, as she cried herself to sleep as she did almost every night since her mother left. Not left, but died. She always hated saying that, because she always believed her mother shouldn't have been taken, and that she had left them, left her, to live with the depression and fear that that bastard who used to be her father caused every night. Her father had never been the same after, drinking heavily every night, coming home with strange women, and taking out his rage from his daily life on Raven.

Tonight was different however. She tried her hardest to sleep, but none would come. Raven rolled over and flipped on her TV, clearing tears from her eyes. The news was on, and had a report showing a crime being stopped by a large T-rex. Raven found it odd, but decided anything was possible in the awful world of today. After the robbers were apprehended, the T-rex became a handsome young man, with strange green skin. Something about him made Raven feel warm inside.

"IT was easy," he said, obviously bragging some, trying to act cool, "but I've got to start balancing this and school. I just came into town, and will be starting at the Jump City High School as a sophomore. My old school got a little more then annoyed by my constant leaving, but, maybe things won't be so bad here."

Raven perked up a little more. He was coming to her high school, and was in the same grade. Maybe some happiness would enter her life after all, if she could get to know him better. She turned off her TV, and with thoughts of the green boy whom had so quickly stolen Raven's heart, Raven dozed off easily, and did not wake until morning.


	2. Chapter 1

(Authors Note: Sorry if Star is a little out of character in my fic, but it is AU, and Star isn't an alien in the fic, but she'll be a little ditzy still. Enjoy the new chapter. And sorry if this one doesn't start up a huge part of the story yet. This is more for character development, but trust me, I'm hard at work on the third chapter, and trust me, it'll be worth waiting for.)

Chapter 1: Getting Attention

The next morning, Raven woke at a couple hours before school. She dressed in a black T-shirt with the sleeves cut off, and pulled a matching black skirt up with it. She grabbed her long trench coat, and pulled it over her shirt, grabbed her backpack, and slowly crept toward the door. No use in waking her father at the moment, since sometimes him with a hangover was worse than him drunk. She reached the front of the house and slowly opened the door, making sure to not make the least bit of sound.

Once done, she ran down the street in the early twilight, to the house of her best friend, Starfire. She was never sure why her mother had called her Starfire, but the name was cool, and so was Star herself. Raven tapped on the window of Star's rooms, and waited for her to let her in as she did every morning. Raven dropped to the wet ground, and thought for a few moments about the handsome guy on TV. It was weird, she thought, that she was attracted to the green kid in school. Usually, that's the type of kid not necessarily popular in school. She didn't care though. Suddenly, the window rattled, and slid open. Raven jumped up, and turned to see Starfire staring down at her. Her hair was a mess, and her night gown was drooped down on her left shoulder; she had obviously just gotten up.

"Sorry," she moaned, "I overslept."

Raven smiled and climbed in the window. She sat down slowly on Star's bed, and waited for her friend to dress. A few minutes passed, and Star came out in her purple two-piece her mother had made her. It looked a little weird, but Raven thought it was pretty cool. Star suddenly leaned over, and touched Raven on the cheek. It stung a little.

"Another bruise. Gee, Rae, your Dad must have been hitting the drinks hard last night, and I'd say he hit you pretty hard too. That's three times this week. You really need to do something about him. Call the cops, something, just find a way to stop him. You'll end up…well, never mind."

Raven held back a tear or two, knowing she couldn't possibly do that to a man who was somewhere, deep down, still her loving father from three years ago. She wiped her face, trying to hold it, with a small bit of rage surfacing inside her. Suddenly, nearby, a glass left on Star's table shattered. Raven quickly jumped, and forgot all her thoughts.

"That was….weird," Raven said, looking at the pieces.

"Yeah, lets go get ready," Star said, "My mom makes one hell of a pancake. I'm sure she won't mind giving you a few."

Raven smiled, and headed out with Star. For some reason, she felt like it would be a long day.

-xxx-

The bus dropped them off an hour later outside the front of the Jump City High School. At least a crowd of one hundred reporters and journalists stood outside, as the green boy, known as Beast Boy, walked up the steps at nearly the same time. A crowd of girls inside jumped up and down awaiting his arrival. Beast Boy looked over, seeing Raven going up the stairs near him, looking at him. She was pretty, he thought. He gave her a slight wink, one she definitely saw, and continued on. Beast Boy looked up at the crowd of girls, and thought to himself, _Man, this is gonna be a long day_.

-xxx-

"Did you see that!" Raven said excitedly, grabbing Star, and hugging her tightly in an unusual display of affection for Raven, known to most as "Quiet-Goth-Girl".

"Yeah, but, Rae, your choking me," Star sputtered.

Raven let go quickly and went back to walking toward her locker. She then noticed everyone in the hall starring at her, each with their own creeped out look on their face. Raven ignored them, and walked on.

As they reached their lockers, side by side, as with every morning, Star's boyfriend, a short, yet not to bad looking guy named Dick Grayson, and his friend Vic Stone, a tall African American male, almost twice Dick's size, waited for them.

"He girls, what's shaken today?" Vic said, a grin as wide as Texas on his face.

"Nothing new," Raven said in a monotone voice, while pulling books out.

Dick gave Star a kiss on the cheek, and stepped back talk to the both of them.

"So Starfire, want to catch a movie tonight? Bruce said he'd pay for it," Dick asked her, smiling.

_Always generous when Richey-rich pays, huh? _No, that was wrong, she told herself, and shook away the thought.

"Maybe," Star said, and turned to Raven to talk again, obviously seeing the same thing Raven saw at that moment. "Well, actually, Dick, I'm going to have Raven over. She needs help…ummm…studying."

"Well, ok," Dick said sadly, and tapped Vic on the shoulder to tell him to come with him to class.

"Hey Dick, maybe we can make friends with that new guy, the green dude. We'd be on top if we needed someone to help us stand up to someone else," Vic laughed, and smiled.

"Like anyone wants to mess with you," Dick joked back.

Raven and Star watched as the two walked off, laughing with, joking with, and before stepping into their class, punching each other.

"Boys," Raven said mockingly.

Suddenly, the bell sounded.

"Ah, not again!" Star yelled, and grabbed Raven, pulling her away to their first class.


	3. Chapter 2

(Author's Note: Hope you like the new chapter. It's a little shorter, but it gets much more into the plot, at least part of the conflict. Enjoy. Also, I put Raven in a German class for one part, because I'm in German, and I just thought it'd be cool. IF I put any German, I'll put a translation by it. )

Chapter 2: Terra

Raven's day continued as normal, at least until her fourth hour class. Lunch had just ended, and she was heading to German Class. Then _she_ came down the hall. She was the total opposite of Raven: overly happy, full of school spirit, and one of the preppy girls in school. In one word, she was a bitch.

Raven watched as Terra walked down the hall, surrounded by her ever-present fan club, who by now probably had a religion based on Terra.

"Hey Raven," Terra said, pulling up the straps on her pink sleeveless top, "You seen the new guy? He's definitely got potential. You think he'd be right for me? I mean, unless _you _want to maybe try. I mean, you only starred at him for half an hour before school started."

Raven ignored her. No use starting a fight here, especially with Terra prone to use her so-called friends to fight for her.

"What? Bird got your tongue," Terra said, trying to sound funny.

Slowly Raven turned, and looked straight into her eyes.

"Look, I could care less what kind of sick game you want to play with a guy. But lay off him. He's probably to smart to fall for someone like you anyway. Now, if you excuse me, I've got somewhere to be."

Ravens topped dead as Beast Boy walked straight into the same class she was heading for. She shook off the feeling for a moment, and walked on.

With an evil gleam in her eye, Terra ran ahead of Raven.

"See you in class," Terra said, faking a laugh, and giving Raven an evil look.

-xxx-

Raven stepped in, and sat down at her seat as usual. She could see that half the class was crowded around Beast Boy, telling him how cool he was, praising him like he was a god. She couldn't help thinking that way, when even she knew she had feelings for him.

"Come now guys, I'll tell you some stories some other time. Just let me relax for a few," Beast Boy said, obviously frustrated by the crowd surrounding him.

"Alright guys, come on! Settle down and take your seats," the voice of their teacher, Mrs. Wallace said.

"Yes Frau Wallace," all the students moaned, and walked to their seats. (Frau Mrs.)

"Now, I hope you did your work today," she said to them, pulling out her teacher edition text book.

Raven's eyes flashed wide.

"Oh damn!" she gasped, trying to keep her cursing low, "I forgot all about it."

Mrs. Wallace began to call out to see who had it. Raven did not.

"Well Mrs. Raven, go to the hall. Everyone else, pair up for a speaking activity."

Raven stood, and began to walk out. As she turned to the hall, she saw Terra, her same bitchy smile on her face again, grab Beast Boy's arm, and say "Come on, B.B., lets be partners. Maybe you can even come over tonight to study."

Raven's hair fluttered a little, for some strange reason when she heard this. She hoped Beast Boy wasn't like the others, all of them who fell for Terra just because she did _things _for them quickly after their dating would start. Sometimes on first dates. Raven couldn't believe some of them.

Raven's attention suddenly came back when, mysteriously, a fire extinguisher flew off the wall, and smashed into a fire alarm. The alarm sounded, and people ran out of the classes, ignoring the calm order they had always been taught. Teachers scrambled to keep the kids in order. Then, the principle spotted raven, close to where the incident had happened.

"Mrs. Raven!" he roared loudly.

Raven groaned. Today was getting worse by the minute.

(New chapter soon!)


	4. Chapter 3

(Well, sorry for the long wait on a new chapter. I've been busy with school finals, Christmas rush, family coming around, etc. To answer a few questions for the reviewers about Raven's powers, that will be explained later on. The place may seem a little clichéd when I get there, if I do it as planned, but hopefully everyone will like it.)

Chapter 3:

"Yes ma'am," Raven's father said sternly, "I assure a sever punishment on her as soon as we get home," he continued telling the principle.

"Don't be extremely harsh," she told him, "I know what it's like to be her age, a sophomore in high school. Things are tough." She turned to Raven next to him. "We'll see you in three days, when your suspension is over."

Raven and her father stood, and began to walk out the door. The bell rang as the left, and the halls filled with teens. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Beast Boy and Terra leaving class. Terra was hanging onto his arm, trying to show him off to her friends, like they were dating. Or, while Raven had been out for the past hour, were they?

"You bitch," her father muttered, "Just trying to get attention. That'll be the day. Maybe when you stop being a fre…" he cut off the last word, all said under his breath, afraid she might hear.

"Dad," she said quietly, as the opened the doors and headed for the car.

"What?" he scowled.

"I…I'm really not sure what happened today. I felt…jealous about something and…it's just like something inside me caused the fire extinguisher to blow off, and activate the alarm. It was so…weird."

"Quit making up this bull," he said, opening the door on his side or the car, "You know you just wanted some fucking attention."

Before she could even open her door, he reached across and slapped her. He didn't care who saw it, and used as much force as possible. Raven twisted to her left from the force, and fell face first on the ground.

"Now you'll see where trying to get attention gets you. Now get in the damn car," he commanded.

Raven lifted up, tears streaming down her face, stood and opened her door. She dropped into her seat, and closed the door. Her father got in, and started the engine.

"Don't cry. You know you deserved that. You should get a lot worse. You shouldn't even be alive for all you've caused me," he yelled at her.

"What the hell are you talking about!" she screamed back, "What did I ever do!"

He slapped her again, and said slowly, "Just…shut up."

The engine purred through all of this. Slowly, it sped up, and Raven and her father pulled out of the parking lot, to head to their dim house at the end of their street.

-xxx-

Meanwhile, inside, Star, Dick, and Vic watched what happened, moments before the bell was going to ring for their class to being.

"Poor Raven," Dick said.

"Why does he do that?" Vic asked, in a sad tone of voice.

"She deserves it," a fourth voice said from nearby, "for trying to go against me."

It was Terra. Beast Boy stood nearby, watching what happened as well. He had a look similar to the others.

"She's never done anything to you!" Starfire yelled, and walked up to her.

Beast Boy, seeing what was coming walked away. In his mind, he knew Terra was nothing but a stuck up, preppy bitch, and wanted nothing to do with her. He wished he had gotten to talk to the girl who he had just witnessed being abused so wrongly.

"Hah!" Terra laughed, "Raven walks these halls like she owns it. But she doesn't. I'm the top one around here, and can get whoever and whatever I want. And there is nothing any of you can do about it," closing her eyes and turning around.

As soon as she finished, Star had already made a fist. Terra, with her eyes still closed began to turn, but was stopped, by Star's fist pounding into her cheek.

"Starfire!" a voice cried. It was their teacher. "Both of you, office. NOW!"

To be continued…

(I know the ending was kinda bad, but it was supposed to reveal a little more about B.B., Terra, and the others, as well as let everyone know how cruel some people here can be. I'm already starting my next chapter. Sorry for another short one.)


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

At home, Raven cried her eyes out just thinking about what happened earlier, and how her bastard father had reacted. Now she was suspended, grounded, and away from the boy she wanted to see so badly. Now he was there, with that…Terra. Suddenly the phone rang, and Raven jumped across the bed to answer it.

"Raven my friend. It's Starfire," a voice across the phone said.

"Star, what are you doing home?" Raven asked quietly, so as not to wake her now sleeping father (who had drunk himself to sleep soon after they got home.).

"Suspended," she said quietly, "Terra cracked one of her stupid jokes about you and your father. We all saw the fight. I slapped her, and broke her nose. She cursed at me really bad, got herself suspended as well. We both got the same amount as you."

"Well that sets some troubles to rest," Raven said, smiling slightly.

"Huh?"

"I'll tell you later. The point is, our parents work, and us being suspended for a couple days, we might be able to sneak to the mall and do some other stuff," Raven whispered, making sure she didn't let her father, still snoring loudly in his chair in the living room down the hall.

"It's definitely worth a try," Star laughed, "That foreign film, Battle Royale, is playing at the theater downtown. Want to see it? I hear it's a gore-fest, but is really cool."

"Alright, it's a deal!" Raven cried out, suddenly covering her mouth, remembering her father.

"Well, I'm off. My Dad is back. He dropped me off, after a talking to and grounding, of course, and went to get some coffee, or something," Star told her.

"Alright, see you Starfire," Raven said, and hung the phone up.

Raven, lying at the time on her stomach on her bed, rolled over onto her back, and stared at the ceiling.

"Maybe I don't have to worry so much after all," she said quietly.

Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye, she caught sight of a dark figure standing in her doorway. One hand was holding an empty bottle of bourbon.

"Dad…" Raven tried to speak, but was cut off.

" Shut the fuck up," he cursed loudly.

Raven tried to move back a little, but soon hit the wall. Her father kept moving forward.

"Think you can hide things behind my back. Talking to your little friends, thinking about all the boys at school you'd love screw, not even thinking about what you could get into. But that won't happen with ME around!"

And with that, he raised the bottle of bourbon, and swung it back down toward his frightened daughter.

TO be continued…


	6. Chapter 5

(I guarantee my chapters will get longer. I'm going to make this one pretty long. Sorry this update came at like 2 in the morning, but I've been busy, and had some time now, plus, I had some trouble sleeping tonight, and suddenly had some new ideas and wanted to write a new chapter. Enjoy! )

Chapter 5:

Raven's eyes widened as it came down, and she brought her hands up to try to block it. However, the impact never came. She brought her hands down and peered at her father, who now sat on his knees at the foot of the bed. He still held the bottle in his outstretched arm, but then flung the bottle to his left. The brown rum inside the bottle splattered across the black wall of her room, as the bottle shattered.

"Still here…" he muttered under his breath, "Mother…Melissa…dammit."

"Dad?" Raven asked softly.

"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" he suddenly yelled in a rage, looking up at Raven with a tears streaming from his bloodshot eyes. "IF YOU HAD NEVER BEEN BORN, IF I HAD STUCK WITH HER, AND NOT WANTED A CHILD, SHE'D BE HERE! YOU AND THOSE WEIRD THINGS YOU DO! YOU COULD HAVE BEEN NORMAL, BUT NO; YOU WERE BORN A FUCKED UP FREAK!"

Raven had no idea what he was yelling about, and wasn't even sure if she could make sense of what he meant. Her mother died when she was six, and she remembered little of what the circumstances were. Her father always said it was a random illness, that had been inside her, and she was too worried to tell anyone. Raven was suddenly suspicious of any of this being true.

"Dad…what do you mean? What do I have to do with this? Just because I was born?" she asked, a set of tears streaming down her pale cheeks.

"You've seen yourself do that stuff. You may not realize it, but you've seen it," he said, squinting as the salty tears burned his eyes.

He stood and turned toward the door.

"But…" he started to say, but was silenced as he turned round, and gave her a hard slap across her face, the hardest in fact he'd ever done it.

She touched her hand to her face, and watched as he stormed out and into the kitchen down the hall. The kitchen refrigerator light came on, and she heard the rattling of beer bottles as her father pulled one out and walked into the living room farther away.

Tears still coming, she rolled over on her pillow, and wept into its soft surface. She didn't want to stay here forever, she couldn't. Still weeping for a while longer, she finally drifted off into a depressed sleep, not waking till sometime around ten p.m.

-xxx-

Raven awoke, finding it night outside. She had slept for hours, and now, remembering the event of the day, began to ponder on what she should do. Finally, she decided on one plan of action: to leave tonight.

Raven walked over to her dresser, and pulled out four of her black bodysuits, and a few pairs of long black pants, which had always seemed long on her due to her short stature. She stuffed them into a small duffel bag, and walked over to her bed. She opened the window behind it, and, pulling her bag onto her shoulder, she climbed out the low, one story window.

Now outside, she began walking down her dark street, on the outskirts of the city. She had no idea where she was going, but knew she'd know when she found it. As she walked, she thought about everything over her fifteen years of life. Her mother's death when she was six, and her fathers slow decline. He had been so good until she was around teen, when he hit the alcohol heavily, and apparently come to terms with whatever she had done, or whatever she was. Then the women came, and gave him small pleasures for large amounts of money. They kept coming, and he kept getting deeper into everything. Then, on Raven's eleventh birthday, he'd hit her for the first time. She'd cried for a long while after that, but then, when didn't she? She was at least thankful he had never gotten any other ideas with her like the sick fathers she'd heard about on the news.

By the time she was done thinking about everything, she realized she was walking down a sidewalk just outside the Jump City bank. Suddenly, an explosion flooded out of the doors, blowing Raven into the street. She picked herself up quickly, and dodged into the alley next to the bank. Two men in typical robber attire ran from the building. Suddenly, Raven heard a loud thud, almost like thunder. It almost reminded her of the Jurassic Park movies, when the T-Rex was coming. Only then did she see the robbers go running the other way, being pursed by, in fact, a large green T-Rex. It reached down and bit into their clothes, and lifted them up. No sooner had it done so, three police cars pulled up ready to take the criminals to justice. Raven watched as it dropped them, and suddenly shrunk down to the form of her dream guy from school, Beast Boy.

"Wow," she gasped.

She looked up at the building around her, seeing many girls around her age looking out windows and calling to Beast Boy, professing their love to him.

"Ladies, ladies!" he yelled, "Theirs enough of the B-man to go around!"

Raven suddenly realized that he could probably have any girl he wanted. She could just see her dream shattering around her. That's when it hit her: Nothing good would ever happen to her. She looked at the overturned garbage and picked up a shard of glass lying in it.

"Oh god, why did you fuck things up this bad for me?" she asked silently, expecting the God of this world to answer her out loud at that very moment.

She put the shard down on her wrist, ready to make a cut.

"I've nothing to live for," she told herself, looking at the sharp piece in her hand, "I just want out of it all."

-xxx-

Beast Boy walked across the street, to sign an autograph for a boy who had come down to see him up close.

"Stay cool, kid," he said calmly, and walked back to the police cars.

"Thanks for your help," the woman officer said to him, "The city owes you another debt."

Beast boy saluted her, and turned to leave, when he caught something out of the corner of his eye. He turned to see Raven sitting in the dark alley alone, looking at something in her hand. In his vision, he could see clearly the large shard of glass.

"O no!" he said loudly.

He than began to run toward her. As he did, she put it down toward her wrist. B.B. transformed quickly into an octopus, and whipped his tentacle out, knocking the glass away. Raven looked up at him as he turned back into his normal form.

"What are you doing!" he asked, not realizing he was yelling at her.

"I…don't know," she told him, "But, I did want to get to know you, before everything today."

Beast Boy sighed and smiled, relived that he had stopped her before this moment.

"If you wanted to talk," he told her, "you should have just come and asked," he then smiled.

Raven gave a soft smile, looked up at his bright face.

"Come back to my apartment," he said, smiling wider, "We can talk there."

B.B. offered Raven his hand and pulled her up. She stared into his eyes for a moment, and then walked off down the dark streets of Jump city to Beast Boy's apartment in the middle of town.


	7. Chapter 6

(Well, upon feeling really bad, I unfortunately probably have gotten the flu, I have stayed home from school today. Well, I got more time to think, and have gotten some more ideas for the story, so while I'm feeling a little better, I'll go ahead and update. Enjoy!)

Chapter 6:

Beast Boy's apartment wasn't as nice as Raven expected, but anywhere was home for her right now. It was a small four room apartment, with a queen-sized bed in back, a small bathroom to the right in the hall, a kitchen in the middle, and a living room right at the entrance. Raven sat on B.B.'s couch, and looked around at all the little features.

"So only going to school and saving the day like you do, how do you afford this?" she asked him, trying to avoid some of her main issues.

"Well, after my parents…left, the government has given me a few grants for some of my "Services," he told her, "But, this isn't what we should be discussing now."

Raven knew it was coming. Except for Starfire, no one had ever known of her father's cruel ways, and she was afraid how he might act.

"Raven…you can tell me. I mean, I've known you for a whole half an hour, and I realize if it's that bad, it might be hard for you to say, but you can trust me, and I'll try to help you in anyway."

Raven kept quiet for a moment. She wanted to let it all out, cry on his shoulder, and tell him everything. Tell him her father abused her almost everyday, that her school life involved her few friends and plenty of torment from the stuck-up idiots that populated her class.

"Look, Beast Boy…"she said, suddenly feeling a deep urge to cry, "I'm just afraid. So much I could say, tell you about it all, but, I don't know where to start."

She could feel the hot stinging of tears in her eyes and knew she couldn't hold it back any longer.

"Raven…"

"Well," she stopped and drew in a breath, " it all began when my mother…" Raven stopped, "Maybe I'll start a little further than that. After I was ten, my father began to…hit me. He did it because my mother died, why I don't know. He's had an alcohol problem since then as well. Not the best combination I must say"

Tears still streamed. She looked around a little nervously, as if her father was going to just come out of some dark corner, like a demon rising out of hell itself, and kill her.

"I'm here Raven," B.B. spoke softly, trying to make her feel as comfortable as possible.

"I've had to live with this for five years, and, I just don't know what to do. I can't call the police. He's my Dad, and he still supports me. I couldn't stand to move in with some foster family though, though, my life might be so much happier. I…god it's so messed up. And then all that stuff with Terra. The other night, I saw you on TV, Beast Boy. You seemed really cool, and I really wanted to meet you, but then, she did all that shit today, and, I never got to talk to you."

"Oh…Raven," he just stopped for a moment, and cracked a little smile, "I'll tell you now. Terra's not my type."

Raven gave a small smile. That was the best thing she'd heard all day.

Suddenly, his phone rang. He stood up, and walked over to the phone in the kitchen. He picked up the receiver. After a minute or two, he hung it back up.

"I'm sorry Raven," he said sadly, "Something's going on down downtown. I've got to go."

"I know. I'll still be here when you get back. We can talk more then," she said, wiping the remaining tears from her eyes.

With that, Beast Boy transformed into a small bat, and flew out his cracked window into the city.

-xxx-

While Beast Boy was gone, Raven had more time to think. She was still tired, and couldn't help lying down on his couch.

"Oh God, I don't know where it all went wrong," she said to herself. "If Dad finds me, find out all this, he'll kill me for sure."

It was all too much at the moment. Her sleepy state got the best of her, and she drifted off into happier dreams.

-xxx-

An hour or so later, Beast Boy flew back in the window, battered from his battle with a strange villain made of electricity. He became human again, and turned to his couch. Raven was softly sleeping on the couch. Beast Boy gave a small smile.

"Goodnight Raven," he softly said in her ear, and gave a small kiss on the cheek. He blushed a little bit, not knowing if that was the best idea at the moment. With that B.B. stood, and walked back to his bedroom, to give himself some well-deserved rest.

(Sorry if this wasn't as good as previous chapters. I've got another one almost done already, I've had lots of time today, and although I'm still feeling bad, can almost guarantee it'll be up tonight.)


	8. Chapter 7

(Still feeling bad, but hey, I haven't expected to just get over being sick in just a few hours. Anyway, thanks to everyone so far for all the great reviews and criticisms. Enjoy!)

Chapter 7:

It was around eight in the morning when Raven awoke. The night before all felt like a dream to her. She looked around her surroundings. She was still in Beast Boy's apartment. It had been real, and she was glad for it. Now she wondered if her father had even noticed she was gone. She decided he wouldn't have "worried" yet, because it was Saturday, and despite groundings, she was probably out with a friend already. Either way, he hadn't specified a grounding method yet anyway, so she figured he'd wait to see her at home. Also, he still had to work on Saturday, so he'd probably not even notice till he came home.

She walked into the kitchen. Not far from there, she could hear B.B. snoring loudly in his bed. She gave a small smile, and opened the refrigerator.

"Tofu…tofu…orange juice…tofu," Raven scanned all the items, "Well, for what he can do, I'm not surprised by this."

Beast Boy let out a loud snore in the background, making Raven laugh a little bit. Raven realized she hadn't laughed in a very long time. Suddenly, the phone rang. Raven walked over to it, and shut off the ringer. She than looked at the Caller I.D. at the base of the phone, looking to find out who it was.

"Terra," she scowled.

B.B.'s answering machine kicked in.

"Oh, Beast Boy!" Terra's annoying voice chimed in, "I'm surprised you listed your number in the phone book! So many fans you know. Anyway, you talked about studying sometime! How about today? I could help you with a few things as well, if you get my drift."

Raven scoffed at the idea. What a slutty bitch.

"Give me a call Beast Boy! I'll be waiting!" Terra cried happily, "Oh, and if you don't mind my friend Kitten might want to come. Some real fun there as well! Bye Beast Boy!"

Raven couldn't believe that. Terra wasn't only trying to get to B.B., and use him for what he was worth, but bring her friends along for the ride. Raven turned around to go back to the refrigerator and saw Beast Boy standing in the hall.

He yawned, and then said, "Raven, what was that annoying sound?"

"Nothing, nothing at all," she told him, another small smile surfacing on her lips, "Now kick back for a little while. I'm making you a good breakfast. It's…the least I could do after last night. B.B.," she paused for a moment and blushed, "Thanks."

-xxx-

After two hours, and a large breakfast of tofu, Beast Boy washed off his few dishes, and threw them in the small dishwasher.

"So Raven, what are you going to do, now that you've gotten away from your father? Where are you going? And school, I mean, if you are seen when your suspension is over, they'll call your Dad. And you definitely don't need to drop out," Beast Boy asked all this at once.

It suddenly hit her that she didn't have a plan as to what would happen. She knew one thing, though: she was never going back to the hellhole she once called home.

"I really don't know," she said quietly, "I can't go back, not now, not ever. Do you know what he'd do to me?"

Beast Boy could see his question had upset her a little bit.

"Rae, I'm sorry. But, we'll have to do something eventually," he told her, "I wish you could stay here, forever, Raven, but I can't support both of us for long, and what if I go out there, to help those in need, and don't come back. What then?"

Beast Boy suddenly drew back a bit. He'd used a bit of force, unintentionally, and was afraid he'd hurt her. However, she sat perfectly there, not giving him any indication that she was hurt. Suddenly, she stood, and with her eyes narrowed in sadness, and her head down, she began to walk toward the door.

"I'm sorry for your trouble," she said sadly, "I thought…that someone understood me, my pain."

B.B. shot up from his chair, and grabbed her arm. He could see tears falling from her eyes and onto the brown carpet of the living room. He pulled her around to face him. He used a little too much force however, and sent her toppling on top of him. He on bottom, stared into her eyes quietly. A small swell of tears slid down her cheeks, and landed on his.

"Please, Raven. I'm sorry. I'm your friend now, I hope, and was just trying to look out for both of us. I can't risk my friends," he told her, "I know what happens when you do that."

Beast Boy stopped, biting his lower lip. Raven could see a sorrow in his eyes she hadn't seen before. Something had happened to him, and she suddenly felt responsible for bringing whatever was inside out.

"Beast Boy…" she said sadly, then raised her head, and kissed him on his left cheek. "That was for last night," she smiled faintly.

Blushing, Raven stood, and helped Beast Boy up.

"So," he said, "You felt me do it?"

"No," she said softly, "But something inside told me."

-xxx-

It was now just past 10 p.m., and Raven's father had come home from work. He walked to the refrigerator, and pulled out a new bottle of bourbon.

"Raven!" he called, loud enough the neighbors could probably hear. "Where's dinner? Little slut, get the hell in here, NOW!"

No answer. Raven's father looked up, as he took a swig from the bottle, and searched for food.

"Raven?" he said a little quieter. "I'm sorry," he talked in a sweeter voice now, "I'm sorry. Forgive me, and just come in and make me some fucking dinner!" his voice changing in an instant, " I only work to support your sorry self, while you sit with your little friends at school and discuss all the dark little things you seem to have such a fascination with; Gothic, or whatever."

A strange hatred in his eyes, he raised, and began moving toward Raven's dark room. Slowly, he opened the door. His eyes searched the room over, but she was no where to be seen.

"It's a Saturday," he said to himself, "And she never obeys my groundings, so she's probably at one of her friends' houses. I'll give her something tomorrow, that's for sure. Now, I'll find something to eat," he took another long drink.

He stopped on his way back to the kitchen, to stare at a picture of his wedding day hanging on the wall.

"Oh Melissa," he said, a sad tone in his voice, "You were so beautiful. You always talked about having a kid, two maybe. You always hoped it was a girl. Strange, isn't it. You and I got everything, including a girl like you wanted. But we got more than a girl," hatred suddenly filled his voice, "No, we got a damn monster. If not for her, you'd still be here, and we'd be happy. We could have done all those things you wanted to. You could have done your paintings, made millions! But _she _had to go and fuck it all up!"

He sat the bottle on the table, after taking a third drink of it, than set it down on the table under the picture. Light from the kitchen revealed it already was a third empty. There Raven's father stood, staring at the picture and wondering what could have been, for more than an hour, until exhaustion from the day got the best of him, and he slowly dragged himself to bed.

(Well, feeling a little better, but not going to school tomorrow as well, I decided to go ahead and post this update. Sorry it's so late at night, but I feel awful, and can't sleep. Thanks again for all the great reviews.)


	9. Chapter 8

(Author's Note: Sorry for another update that took so long. Lots of make-up-work for school since I was sick, and it took me a couple days to finish, plus papers, etc. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter. First half will focus on the lately neglected Starfire, rest on Raven and B.B. Also, since most the Titans have no powers in their story (and yes, I'm getting to the Raven thing soon), Dick never became Robin. However, Bruce still became Batman, so you'll understand why I'm telling this in the chapter. Enjoy!)

Chapter 8:

It was night now, and Starfire was sitting alone. She'd hoped Raven would've called her today, but so far, no one had called. Dick called once, but for an even more depressing reason. Apparently, something came up, and Bruce wouldn't be available to take Dick. He had a butler for God's sake, why not let him take him. It must be his day off, or something, she decided on.

"Raven, you said we'd try to do something this weekend, or during the time we are suspended, so where are you?" Starfire asked the question as if someone else was there.

Strangely, she hadn't heard anything since their talk yesterday. Usually, they'd have talked about something at least three times more by now. Raven was never the talkative type, especially with the gothic lifestyle she was leading, but Star always seemed to bring out a couple emotions most never saw in her.

She looked at her clock. It was only around 7:00 p.m. Star picked up the phone, and dialed Raven's number. It was Sunday, so Raven's father (who was always so cheerful to Raven's friends, to cover up all the stuff he does to her) was home, and might lend a small bit of insight into everything. Then again, he might blow her off, since Raven was supposed to be grounded.

The line rang, but soon, a gruff, tired voice answered the line. "Hello?" Raven's father said.

"Hello sir. It is I, Starfire. Is Raven at home right now?" she asked kindly.

"Eh, she hasn't been home since Friday night. Little bi… Raven just up and left Friday while I was asleep apparently. She's probably just at another friend's or something. I'll tell her you called. Bye." He was very quick to hang up.

Star was a bit worried by the new info she had received.

"Raven…what's going on?" Star said quietly in the dimming light on her bed coming from the setting sun.

-xxx-

Alone in the darkness, Raven sat, thinking about her life, and why she never really told anyone about her father, and what he did. Starfire knew, at least some of it, but Raven was never sure if she truly understood. A crash of thunder brought her back to reality. She looked around in the darkened living room, realizing B.B. still wasn't back yet. Suddenly, something creaked nearby.

"Beast Boy, is that you?"

No response. Raven was a little afraid of what could be lurking in the darkness, but she tried to stay brave.

"Too many horror movies for me," she said, trying to sound brave as well as act it, "but that just means I know…what…to do in a situation such as those."

There was still no answer. A louder crash of thunder sounded outside, making Raven's skin crawl. Things seemed to get scarier by the second. Suddenly, she heard a low breathing. She turned towards the source. It was still to dark to see anything.

"Please, whoever you are, don't come any closer…please…"

In the next moment, Raven saw what would probably be the most horrifying image of her life. Lightning from the approaching storm flashed for the first time outside, illuminating the room. Raven saw it clearly now. Much like the widely depicted crucifixion, B.B. was nailed to the wall by his hands and feet, and blood poured down into a pool on the carpet. Under him stood a tall man holding a blood knife. She noticed B.B. also had a stab wound near his heart.

"Beast Boy!" she cried out in terror, just as the room fell into blackness.

Another quick flash of lightning illuminated the horrifying scene again, but this time, the man was turned around. Raven knew all to well who it was.

"Dad! Why!" she cried out.

He said nothing, and began walking slowly toward her. An evil grin stretched across his face. He suddenly began to cackle maniacally as her came ever closer.

"No," she sobbed silently, waiting for the end.

Suddenly, her eyes darkened, and a black aura surrounded her body. A look of shock crossed both her and her father's faces as she rose into the air. Raven let out a cry, it was painful, almost worse than any she had felt before. Tears streamed down her face, and she screamed in torment from whatever was happening. As she screamed, the darkness radiated from her, building into something powerful and dangerous. She couldn't stop it, and upon feeling a new wave of pain, the blackness burst out in an explosion of power. Then everything went white.

-xxx-

Raven sprung out of her sleep. As she did, somewhere in the house, Beast Boy's dresser slammed into his wall mysteriously. Raven sat up on the couch. The images plagued her thoughts, and the pain, the searing pain, could almost be felt by her now, even if it never existed.

Raven looked into Beast Boy's room. He was there, asleep (somehow), even after dresser occurrence.

_He looks so peaceful,_ she thought to herself, looking at him sleeping, thinking about how much a happier life he must have had to be the way he was.

Suddenly, a crash of thunder made Raven jump. She turned around, and saw the kitchen lights still on, as well the hall, but the living room was dark. After her dream, she was a little afraid to go in there, especially in a storm. She heard the soft patter of rain on the roof, and decided, just this once, what she was going to do. She stepped into B.B.'s room, and slowly crept up to his bed. He was rolled over to the right side of the bed, snoring lightly. Raven lifted up the covers, and climbed in next to him.

"Goodnight," she whispered softly, and snuggled close to Beast Boy.

-xxx-

It was a downpour as Officers Terry Phillips and Jason Omahundro drove down the streets, looking for any signs of the girl described to them.

"So Terry, what kid of guy lets his daughter run away, and waits two days before calling us?" Jason said, deep in thought as his partner tried to concentrate on the road.

"I don't know, but it's none of our business as of now, I suppose," Terry answered him.

In Jason's hand, he held a picture of a shorter girl, with very pale skin, and purple-blue hair, wearing a black bodysuit and a short black skirt. He looked down at it, wondering why she would run away. She looked happy enough.

"It's late," Terry said, checking the clock, which now read midnight, "Lets resume tomorrow. We'll go pick up some coffee, and head back."

"Alright," Jason said, and stuck the picture into the glove box of the police car, and stared out into the dark, rain drenched streets of Jump City.


	10. Chapter 9

(Sorry for the late update, and the short one at that. I have been really busy, so sorry all. Break is coming up, so expect a lot more writing soon. Enjoy!)

Chapter 9:

It was early morning, and Beast Boy was just waking up. He was strangely pushed over to one side of the bed, and feeling a little uncomfortable. He rolled over, and pulled the covers toward him…to suddenly find himself face to face with Raven. His eyes widened.

"Umm, Raven?" he gasped out, very quietly. Raven just nuzzled under the covers, and rolled a bit closer.

Beast Boy's face went red, even redder than blood. He'd never been closer to a girl, and as much as he liked Raven, he felt it a little wrong to be feeling this at this exact moment. He gave her another small nudge, trying to wake her. Finally, he just decided to let her sleep, and he would go back to sleep on the couch.

He stood up, and headed for the door. The sun was barely rising, and the room was dark, causing him to trip over the newly placed dresser. He fell into a pile of clothes that were in the corner after the dresser had expelled many of them in all directions, and rolled into the wall. His back hit it with a loud bang. Raven continued to sleep heavily.

"And I thought I was a heavy sleep," he laughed.

xxx-

The day continued as normal for many in Jump City. The police were busy as ever, minus the officers of Car 26, who had resumed their search for Raven around 9 A.M. They questioned many kids at the school, many random people on the streets, and many in Raven's own neighborhood. A few leads surfaced, but soon fizzled out. They were at a stand still. Then, they hit the street where Raven had first met Beast Boy that night not long ago. That was where their first lead came. A witness had seen her leaving the area with the Green hero Beast Boy. The officers decided to go to his house for questioning.

xxx-

Terra walked down the street, talking with her friend, Jynx.

"You weren't there the past couple days. Trust me, he's fucking hot," Terra squealed.

"Really? Sounds great. A little weird he's green, but he sounds amazing. I wonder if his…size can be changed without becoming an animal," she said, in thought.

"You know how sick that sounds…but definitely something of interest," she smiled. "We'll have him in the palms of our hands soon, and make sure he stays away from that Raven bitch."

Jynx laughed with her, as if the most hilarious joke had been made. The two slowed to a stop, their laughter subsiding a bit. They were outside B.B.'s apartment building.

"This is it," Terra said, and smiled.

The two looked at each other, and headed for the door.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Officer Phillips slammed his car door. Looking back at Jason, he turned toward the apartment building, which housed the room Beast Boy, the city's new hero, lived in.

"Jason, wait here. I'll radio for help if needed," he said, walking toward the door.

"Sure. From what I hear, don't make this kid angry. He could rip you to pieces as any animal if he wanted to. Lucky he's a good guy," Officer Omahundro replied, a look of boredom on his face.

Terry didn't hear him, though, as he was already shutting the door behind him. The room was lit by some small lights in rounded bowls all down the wall. The carpet on the floor was a random floral design.

"Hello?" Terry called.

He then noticed the BACK IN 5 MINUTES sign sitting on the counter. Terry sighed, and decided to use some of his "authority", and walked behind the counter, to the book of tenants and rooms. He scanned each page with his finger, until he stopped on one name, the one he'd hoped to find.

"Room 302. Hopefully a fine hero such as him wouldn't be involved in kidnapping, or act of hiding her from someone," Terry said, putting the book neatly away.

He rose his head, to be facing a rifle barrel.

"What the hell are you doing?" said a tall, slender man, holding an old Winchester rifle.

"I needed some information. I assume you are the manager? You weren't here, so I…"

"So you thought you'd use your "big" police badge, and just waltz in and take whatever you could. Well, fat chance _Officer_."

"Please, I am sorry. Don't do anything hasty. I just needed one name, and wanted to find out where the person was, for questioning," Terry confessed.

The manager sighed. "Fine, I'm sorry for overreacting, but so many young kids try to steal stuff, break things, it makes me damn sick."

"Yes, I know."

"Alright, go on up," the manager said, lowering the rifle.

"Thank you," Terry smiled, and headed on up.

xxx-

Terra was now standing at B.B.'s door, with Jynx. She licked her lips with hopeful anticipation, and got ready to knock. Suddenly, a police officer of medium size, with a muscular shape, walked up the stairs towards them.

"Sorry girls, but I need to see someone in that room. Come back later," Officer Phillips said.

"Excuse me?" Terra laughed, "But I was here first. Get in line, and come back in a few hours, when _we _are done."

Flashing his badge at them again, he began telling them how resisting police could land them in a lot of trouble. Jynx just fingered through her purse, and Terra rolled her eyes. Terra turned before he finished, and knocked on the door.

"Beast Boy!" she yelled, "Come out here. There's this idiot cop out here, who wants to speak to you! Hurry up, so we can get down to some real fun!"

"What the… idiot, hey!" Terry yelled at them. "That's it, I'm taking you to the car and calling your parents."

Jynx quickly reached up with a bottle of pepper spray, and shot a blast into his eyes. He cried out in pain, and Terra and Jynx took off. Looking up with burning, bloodshot eyes, Terry gave chase after him down the stairs. Terra gave a quick yell out, "Sorry Beast Boy, we'll come back later! Get ready for the night for your life!"

xxx-

Inside, Raven slept through all of it. After her dream last night, she hadn't slept well until almost four in the morning, so she was sleeping in today. It was near noon. Beast Boy had gone to the store at the time, and missed all the excitement as well. All was quiet in the house. A sound in Raven's house that was rarely heard, because of her father's drunken ranting. A sound Raven hoped to hear for long periods of time forever. Somewhere inside her though, it told her she wouldn't get her wish. She hoped that feeling wasn't right.


	12. Chapter 11

(AN: Well, another late update, after over two weeks. I've been busy with way too much stuff, but I have time, and have been anxious to update. Thank you all so much for the kind reviews. I'm still trying to work things and get to the climax, and make the chapters longer. So sit back and enjoy.)

Chapter 11:

Raven awoke late in the day, to find Beast Boy gone. He hadn't left a note, so it was most likely another emergency. All was quiet now, and the only sound was the cars passing by on the highway out front. Raven yawned and looked at the clock. It read just about 5:00 p.m. The time she would normally being cooking her father's dinner.

"_RAVEN!_" a voice in her head shouted, sounding like her father.

These past few days had seemed like such a dream, a relief from it all, where nothing could go wrong. She knew it couldn't last. He'd find her, somehow. He might be looking already. He wouldn't let her out now, after living his way for those eight years. The happier years, the years she supposed were happier, from the time she was born to the time she was eight, she couldn't even remember. Raven had done more than she ever should have for him, and wouldn't allow it any longer. That voice inside her kept telling her, anywhere she went, that she wasn't safe. And if she wasn't, and her father found her, that would mean B.B. wasn't safe either.

Too much plagued her mind, and she sat down in one of his kitchen chairs for a moment.

"Oh God, what should I do?" she asked herself.

xxx-

"Sir, please, we believe we have a lead on her. Calm down, and wait. Officer Omahundro will be with you soon. He'll give you the details, and we'll check it out and give you a report," the woman from the police station on the end of the line said strictly.

"I don't want fucking leads, I want my daughter back!" Raven's father snapped back, sighed, and then said "Sorry… call me when they return."

He hung up the phone, and sat down in the kitchen. The light flicked in the socket above him. Around him, ghastly faces floated, mocking him, laughing, taunting him. The alcohol was taking hold again.

Images flashed through his eyes. Memories.

"Come on Thomas," a tall woman, with bright eyes and long black hair with streaks of blue in it. She had a wonderful smile.

Flash.

Another scene from his past. A dark night, just after their wedding. A passionate night, where nothing could tear them apart.

Flash.

A white room in a hospital. He looked on as the doctors brought to him a baby girl, and sat her in his waiting arms. The woman smiled at him, and he smiled as well, proudly.

Flash.

A dark night. Storming outside. He was with the woman in some kind of clinic, speaking with a doctor. Eight year old Raven played in a room behind a glass window with a doll she brought with her.

"…we've tried everything. Exorcism, spiritualists, holy men, and nothing has worked" the woman was saying. "Science seems to be our next way to turn. I have been a religious person, but this seemed best for now."

The doctor sitting across from them had his hands cupped in front of his mouth, sitting his elbows on the desk. "Yes, there are certain cases we've seen in these past few years of odd occurrences in humans. Excuse the term but, super powers if you will. Most are fine, but from what you've described, this seems almost demonic. Wrong. Toys being levitated, random objects exploding. And it seems to only happen when she is sad, or mad?"

"I don't know, and I don't care. I just don't want her to be like those freaks on TV," Raven's father said.

"She's not a freak, Tom," the woman snapped, obviously stressed.

"I'm sorry. It's just…the public these days with special cases like her…" he trailed off as he noticed Raven standing near the window. The room was sound proof, and so she knocked on the window. The doctor pushed a button and activated a microphone.

"Yes Raven?" the woman asked.

"Mommy, when can we go?" she asked sweetly, with a tone of fear.

"Soon honey. We are just trying to figure out a few things. The doctors are coming now to do a few tests on you. It'll be over soon, and we can all go home," Raven's mother replied.

"Daddy too?"

"Yes sweetie, of course."

Raven's father smiled, and couldn't help but love her. She was his daughter.

Then two doctors came in, carrying a bag of supplies. One began filling a large needle with a sedative. Raven's eyes widened upon seeing this. She ran to the corner of the room, and pleaded to go.

"Mommy, please don't let this happen. Please!" Tears streamed down her face.

"I'm sorry Raven. It's for the best." Her mother felt awful. Her father didn't feel much better.

The first doctor came forward, and took her by the arm. "Come now Raven. We just want to help."

"NO!" she cried. "Mommy! Please, no! Don't let them do this!"

Raven's mother began to sob a little as well. "I'm…sorry Raven…forgive me."

That was when hell broke loose. Raven's eyes begun to glow red as fire. The doctors backed away, and ran for the door. It slammed, sealing them inside with her.

"Mommy.." tears came down her eight year old cheek, "I hate you."

A bright flash of white light shot from her, and extended across both rooms. Raven's father ducked down low. All Raven's mother could do was stand there in horror. After only a moment, and an ear piercing scream from raven's mother, it was over.

Raven's father looked up. The doctors, and Raven's mother were gone. Only splatters of blood remained, covering the walls. Raven sat silent in her room, normal again. He broke through the window, and gather her in his arms. She was his daughter, and he wouldn't kill her. She was all he had left now, and he would raise her as best he could. Back then, he hadn't realized how much resentment he would come to know, how much pain she would bring him. He knew she was a monster, so why did he let her live?

Tom came back to reality when the phone rang. HE had been lost in the memories for over an hour. He let them go again, and stood to answer the phone. That was in another city, so long ago. Almost like it was in another life. The pain was still there, and he knew, all to well, how real that felt.

(To be continued… very soon. Already writing next chapter, and it will be up soon. Sorry again for the late update guys. I'll try to be quicker from now on.)


	13. Chapter 12

(AN: Well, another chapter is here. Took me so long to decide on how the climax would begin, and here is it's beginning. Sorry for the late, late, late update, but school is almost out, and grades need to be a little improved, and finals in two weeks, so everyone know show that is I assume. Don't worry, still lots to tell in this story, and time to do it, so I won't rush anything, and I'll try to get my updates up quicker from now on. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, and the support. It's been amazing. Thank you all!"

Chapter 12:

Raven dropped the note on the table, and pulled on her boots. Finally deciding to go out for some fresh air, after being inside for almost a week, away a full two days longer from school than she was supposed to. By now, school would be out, and her father wouldn't be home yet, so she decided she might try and visit Starfire. She checked the note again, making sure Beast Boy would know she was coming back soon. Everything seemed alright, and she quickly left, happy enough, and ready for things to change.

As the door closed, the slightly opened window fluttered with a quick gust of wind. The note on the table blew off, floated across the room, and landed lightly in the bottom of the trashcan. Moments later, Beast Boy arrived home, to find the house empty. No sign of life, and no sign of Raven.

"Where did she go?" B.B. asked himself, "I hope nothing has happened. I have got to go find her."

As he changed into a small bat, and headed out the window into the afternoon sun, he did not know what was to come. He did not know Raven was safe, and on her way to Starfire's, nor did he know that Raven's father wouldn't be home anytime soon. The police were still searching, but they were on the other side of town. The direction B.B. was headed.

xxx-

"Raven!" Starfire cried, "I've missed you so! Everyone at school thinks your dead, police patrol by there everyday, and Terra…well she's as dumb as ever. Our friends miss you as well. Where have you been?"

Raven stood outside Starfire's tinted window, looking happy as ever. Not her usual mood, and for once, that was a good thing.

"Great to see you again Star." Raven smiled, feeling her love for B.B. inside her. A love, she realized, she hadn't truly admit to until now.

Starfire grasped Raven is a tight hug, catching Raven off guard and causing her to topple into Star's room. They both laughed loudly, and freely, since Star's mother wasn't home again.

"Groundings suck," Starfire said, pushing Raven off her, "mine ends tomorrow, but man, a week is slow as heck…. Raven, may I ask, for this past week… where have you been?"

"Lets just say, with someone I'm sure, truly loves me, and will protect me wherever I go."

"So poetic… but that doesn't really answer my question."

"Well, Star, if the police are patrolling like you say, it's best you don't know, in case someone around here happens to report me. People around here usually mind their business, but you know."

"Of course," Star said, her eyes wide in excitement, "Just like those police dramas on TV."

Raven laughed. "Star, you need to get out more."

xxx-

"Raven!" Beast Boy called out into the darkness and looking down the alley he had met her in those seven days ago. It seemed like an eternity him since they had first met. He loved her so much, just after this small time, but he couldn't admit it. Not until he was sure she did for him. He knew she liked him, as a friend, but he wasn't sure if she felt the same way he did. She showed so little toward him.

Meanwhile, Officer Omahundro and his partner were driving down the street toward him.

"That him?" Jason pointed out toward B.B., his head halfway down the alley.

"Yeah," Terry said, flipping a switch and turning on the top lights.

In front of them, Beast Boy look up, looking a bit confused. The car pulled up next to him, and Jason rolled down the window.

"Morning. Just like to say you've been doing a great job for this city."

B.B. smiled, sighed in relief, and said, "No problem. Just doing what these powers were given to me for."

"Of course, of course." Jason smiled. "However, we would like you to come with us."


	14. Chapter 13

(AN: Finally, summer vacation is here! Ah, the climax begins here! Sorry everyone for taking so long. Too much stuff to do over these past two weeks. Summer started today, so I'll have plenty of update time.)

Chapter 13:

"What the heck!" Beast boy asked, and slammed a fist on the table.

"Just tell us, where is she?" Terry said, looking down at him, blocking the bright light in the interrogation room.

"I told you, I didn't kidnap her. I let her stay for a few days, but she just left recently. I have no idea where she went! Why won't you believe me!"

"We believe you…at least on all of this but her location. Where is she? Is she dead? Did you use her, then kill her? OR throw her out, alone, cold, maybe naked, in some back alley for some lowlife scum to have their way with?"

Beast Boy raised his hand, and slapped Terry.

"I'd never do that to her! Never! I'd never let her get hurt! How could you assume someone as me could do the things you are assuming I might have?"

Terry rubbed his cheek, than pulled his arm back, and punched B.B. out of his chair. Looking up at his attacker, B.B. wiped away a line of blood from his lip.

"Now," Terry said, "Tell us the truth."

xxx-

Watching from a window, Maria Smith, a neighbor across the street from Starfire, one of which Raven's father had had personal relations a couple years back, dialed Raven's home number. A gruff, almost sad voice came across the line.

"Hello?" he said.

"Ah, it's been too long Tom," she said to him, with a small smile on her face. "Anyway, I didn't call to recap old times, I've got some news for you." She flipped her bright red bangs out of her eyes, and waited for a reply.

Sounding as if he'd had a week long hangover, he answered back, in a low voice, "Eh, uh, what is it?"

"Your daughter, Raven. I think I know where to find her, but you'd better hurry. It appears she is at a friend's house across the street. She hasn't been there long. I saw her enter, wasn't sure it was her, but now I'm positive. I think she believes your at work, or something."

Maria could hear as his teeth gritted against each other for a moment. Then, in a calm voice that sounded like he had just 180'ed every emotion in his body, he said, "Thank you, Maria, and please, lets get together to talk sometime."

Before she could reply, a click sounded the call was over. Maria sat the phone down, wondering how he would deal with her. He'd never been a particularly forgiving person, so she could only guess. She pulled the blinds shut, and turned away. What ever he would do, she didn't want to see it.

xxx-

Raven climbed out the window, saying goodbye to Starfire, and telling her when they might hang out again. She walked down the street, past her house. Then a thought occurred to her: although she had washed them, she hadn't had but one pair of clothes. If her father was still at work, she'd sneak in and get some. Seeing her window, cracked open to cool her room, just as the night she left. She looked around cautiously, and decided to go on in.

Inside, Raven's father saw her from the darkened living room.

"So, she's coming back here. I'll show her NEVER to mess with me again. She'll regret leaving. And that green bastard she's been living with, probably screwing him too, I'll wait to tell the police she is home. He deserves more than that."

He sat down on the couch, and waited for her to enter.

Meanwhile, Raven pushed the window up, and climbed in, and onto her bed. She looked down. Her bed, the one she'd been pushed on, hit on, and cried on. It pained her in many ways to see it. She climbed down quietly, and walked to her dresser. Her reflection in the mirror showed a girl who, in her eyes, had grown a lot in just a week.

She reached down, and pulled open her dresser. She gathered a pile of shirts and skirts which all looked much like what she was wearing now, all black, but some had designs on them. She tossed them on the bed, and turned around to find her suitcase to pack them in. Her hand probed the floor, until she found it. She pulled it up, and put it on the bed as well. At that moment, a shadow fell upon her. Before she could even turn, she was struck with a numbing blow to the back of the head. As she passed out, and fell to the floor, she could hear the sound of laughing from the poor soul, who had once been her father.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

With a soft moan, Raven stirred from her sleep. Thoughts began to flow back, and she began to wonder how long she'd been out. It was dark, and her arms hurt. She soon realized her arms wouldn't even move, and her eyes were covered by a blindfold. She struggled for a minute or more, trying to get free. Then, a voice from across the room spoke.

"Try s you might, you won't escape. I can't believe I ever loved you. It's you who broke this family apart, you little witch."

"Wha…what are you talking about?" she asked him.

"Your memory really never did return, did it?" he questioned.

"Dad, your not making any sense. And if you wish to talk about it, let me go."

"I don't think so Raven. No, not this time. Not this fucking time!" his voice tone escalated with each sentence. "I should have killed you then. Your not my child, no, you're the devil's child. Those powers, the ones that killed your mother, they… they are what separate us. And now, I'm going to take them, and everything else from you. Live in hell, daughter."

He had gone mad. Raven knew it. She had realized strange things happened because of her, but she couldn't have even imagined her mother's death was her fault. A wave of depression, and fear washed over her. She could feel the tears from her eyes that had begun flowing running down her cheeks. Her mind kept asking her the same thing over, and over again: What are you?

Her mind completely stopped for a moment, when she felt the point of a knife just below her bosom.

"Please," she sobbed, "Dad… no… just… I'm sorry."

"You should have been sorry sixteen years ago," he said, with not one trace of emotion in his voice.

Hatred inside her surfaced, but she didn't let it control. She wished with her heart he would understand her, and stop this. Even more, she wished she could find Beast Boy, and truly admit how much she had begun to love him. More tears surfaced as these thought came. Then, she felt a strange force in her hand, and suddenly realized the binding around it was disintegrating. Meanwhile, the raised knife swung down. Her hand whipped up and stopped the blade in midair. She twisted his hand, and flung the knife into the wall. He cried out in pain as Raven twisted hard enough to shatter the bones in his wrist.

Raven reached over and pulled the bindings off her other wrist. A dark aura flowed around her, vaporizing the other bindings. She looked directly into the eyes of her father.

"It wasn't my fault. I was eight, and I don't even remember what happened! Resentment is natural, but why do this to me. I've tried to be the best daughter to you I could, and then, you started threatening me, and beating me, and ruining my life! You're a horrible person, and an even worse father."

She could see the fear in his eyes, and feel it in his heart. The aura radiated from her body, toward him. His eyes widened, and he turned to run toward the door. From the aura, hands made of darkness reached out and grabbed him.

"In your words, Father… Live in Hell!"

The arms dragged him into the darkness. He screamed and clawed the floor, trying to escape. Raven showed no emotion.

"I'm sorry!" he screamed.

"You just want to save your ass. You can apologize to the devil himself."

The claws pulled back hard, and brought him fully into the black swarm.

"Rahhhhhh!" he screamed, as the dark hands began to tear him apart. Raven had to look away. When she looked back, the darkness and any trace of her father was gone. Whatever she had just done, she had no idea how she had, but she knew it wasn't gone. A presence somewhere, supernatural or heavenly, seemed to pat her on the back, and give her comfort. Almost as if God himself was telling her that she had done what was right.

She turned to the door when she heard the TV in the living room on. She walked in and turned up the volume.

"The hero-turned-kidnapper is now being held here at Jump City Police headquarters for questioning on the whereabouts of the more than ten girls he's under suspicion of taking now. Police will not give any info on the possible charges, or how the suspected kidnapping of a single girl was traced to the other nine, but we will keep you posted as this develops," the television reporter said.

"Beast Boy," Raven said, a tear stinging her cheek. As soon as she said this, she had already begun heading out the door, to save the man she loved.


	16. Chapter 15

(AN: Thanks everyone for all the great reviews. I'm coming up to the end in a chapter or two. I'm glad everyone has given such a positive reaction. Sorry for the late updates. I'm doing this one now, and gonna do the next one soon. Enjoy!)

Chapter 15:

Beast Boy wiped the blood from his cheek, and attempted to stand up. The Chief of Police, Eric Sunderland, stood over him, no emotion in his eyes, and none in his facial expression.

"Get up. Now," he commanded.

B.B. lifted himself off the ground, and faced him.

"I haven't done anything. Raven's alive, and somewhere in this city. I don't know how you're linking me to nine other cases, but I did not do anything! I really liked Raven, I'd never hurt her!" he exclaimed to the officer.

"Let me let you in on a little secret…" Sunderland came closer, and stood with his mouth next to B.B.'s ear. "Well," he whispered, "No one gives a shit!"

He delivered a punch to B.B.'s chest, causing the green hero to slump over on the floor in pain.

From a nearby room, over the intercom, the voice of Omahundro came over the speaker. "Chief, we want information; we don't want to kill him. For all we know, he may be innocent of these charges, but he's the only lead we have. However, he can still be charged with withholding her from her parent. Lesser charge, but he can still be called on it. Give him a rest, Chief."

The Chief spit onto the floor near Beast Boy, and turned around.

Behind him, Beast Boy clutched his stomach. He could almost guess at least one rib was broken. Tears streamed down his face.

"Raven, god where are you? I need you. Please."

xxx-

Inside the police locker room, Sunderland drank a bottle of water alone. He flipped through a photo book he had in his locker. Unknown to anyone else, the book contained pictures of the other nine girls B.B. was being accused of.

"Such a fine piece of work," he said in a sick voice, running his finger over a picture of a naked girl, with everything but a head attached to her body, lying in a pool of blood. "This case couldn't come at a better time." He licked his lips. He loved the thrill. Their young eyes, full of fear, clawing at the ground to get away, pleading, wanting to live. He'd never give them their way. He especially liked to play like he gave in. Their expressions of relief, then suddenly realizing they were about to die. "Amazing."

Suddenly, the light inside the locker room flickered, and died.

"Dammit," he said aloud, and quickly put away the album.

"You're sick!" a voice suddenly shrieked around him.

"What… what the hell are you? Who are you? Show yourself," he commanded the voice.

A feminine figure stepped into his view, and stared at him. Her eyes were covered by a long cape. The Chief's eyes widened, then he smiled.

"Ha! A little girl like you is going to stop me, huh?" he licked his lips again, and advanced toward her.

"Don't stand between a girl and the man she loves," she said coldly.

Sunderland had no idea what was happening, but in the next instant, he was spiraling across the room. With a gut wrenching crunch, he hit the lockers hard. He coughed, and spit a stream of blood across the room. He pushed himself up, and attempted to stand. However, he stayed in a hunched position.

"What in the name of God are you?"

"Something you could only imagine in your nightmares," she said, showing him she was not afraid. "Don't talk so loud, then people like me won't hear you. I may be here to serve justice, but I won't kill you. You deserve to rot in prison, away from society, with your life ruined. Like Beast Boy's life would have been if you had convicted him."

Raven walked over to his locker, and pulled out the album. She opened it, and instantly almost vomited. She turned to him, and threw him back against the lockers one more time.

"Where is he?" she asked.

"Interrogation room."

With that, Raven left Sunderland crumpled on the floor, to think about the new life that he was getting ready to begin. Upon exiting the door, and walking down the hall, she heard a gunshot from inside the room. She instantly knew what he had done. Raven lowered her hood and walked down the hall toward her destination. However, her mission wasn't over yet.

xxx-

B.B. lay on the floor, thinking, wondering what would become of him, become of Raven, and become of their relationship. His eyes were tearing up for at least the third time now, but he couldn't help it.

"I have to get out of here," he cried, "I just need to see her. I need to make sure she is alright."

A light came on inside the room. Omahundro stepped into the room.

"Alright, Beast Boy, lets try this again."

"No," B.B. said, bearing his fangs, "We won't."

In a newfound rage inside him, he grew large, and hair began to cover his body. B.B. gripped his head, as if he wasn't even sure what was happening. He let out a roar, and the transformation continued.

Omahundro backed into the wall, watching the horrid sight in front of him. It was like the werewolf movies he had seen as a kid. But this wasn't a movie, and he knew he was in real danger. Somewhere in another room, he heard a gunshot, but Omahundro had worse things to worry about. A renewed burst of adrenaline came to him, and he jumped up, fumbling with his keys to open the door. Behind him, B.B. was almost fully transformed. He screamed in agony as it happened. Omahundro found the key he was looking for and thrust it into the lock. Shaking, he turned the key hard in the lock. Omahundro watched in horror, as the hard turn broke the key off in the lock. The end of it fell to the floor. Then, a hulking shadow fell over him, and he knew he didn't have much longer to live.


	17. Chapter 16

(A.N.: Well, just a couple more chapters till it's all done. thanks again for all the great reviews. Sorry I haven't updated in a couple of weeks, I was on vacation to Universal Studios. Enjoy!)

Chapter 16:

The lights flipped on in the small armory room, as a dozen hands grabbed weapons to attack the beast that now walked the halls of the station. There was not one person who hadn't heard the screams from interrogation as Omahundro was ripped to pieces. Soon after, the throng of officers that came to his aid found nothing more than a room painted in red, with a barely recognizable pile of flesh thrown recklessly under the table. However, the monster that had once been Beast Boy was no where to be found. Meanwhile, a second team looking for the Chief had found him with some very incriminating photographs. Locking him up and joining the others, rumors surfaced as to what had done the damage so far. Some said a young girl with amazing powers who had been seen before Omahundro was murdered, and that she had caused the transformation. Others thought Beast Boy was an unstable organism, and in a slow breaking down process, one animal cell was joining with another, and eventually physically changed him into the beast he was now. Whatever the cause of his radical change, the Jump City Police force knew they had to take him down.

-xxx-

Raven slipped around one corner and dashed to the next. Her eyes stung from the tears currently running down her face. A million thoughts and questions were running through her head, all asking what would have caused Beast boy's transformation. Was it sheer anger, built up from years of some kind of torment or another, or was it something more?

"Beast Boy," she slumped into a corner for a minute, and sobbed, "What's happened to you?"

Suddenly, a snarling sound could be heard nearby. Raven wiped her face with her sleeve, and stood. She slowly crept down the dark hallway, attempting to find whatever was making the sound. She heard it again, closer this time. Raven searched the hallway, trying to pinpoint the location of the sound. Her hand in front of her searched the darkness for anything that shouldn't have been there. All she found was the cold metal feeling of a doorknob. She guessed this was where the sound was coming from.

Slowly, Raven turned the knob, hoping she would find Beast Boy, and find the means of bringing him back. Her hand shook, her palm began to sweat, and the doorknob creaked as it turned. Slowly, the door slid across the floor until there was just enough room for Raven to squeeze through. The snarling sound became louder as she moved in.

"Beast Boy?" she cried out in the dark.

Her left hand searched the wall for a light switch. Her eyes had adjusted just enough that she could make out shapes in the blackness. Suddenly, one shifted. A clicking noise could be heard as it did. Raven jumped back, and fell onto her back. On the way down, her hand passed the switch. As soon as she hit, she scrambled back up, searching for the switch. Finding it easy enough this time, she flipped it quickly. White light filled the room, blinding Raven for a moment. As soon as her eyes recovered, she realized she was staring into the gleaming jaws of an escaped dog, a German Shepard, trained against criminals in the city.

Raven backed away as far as she could. The dog cautiously came closer, curling its lips, and snapping its jaws. Raven was overcome by fear. She tried to focus the power deep within her, but her fear was too great, and nothing surfaced. The cold tile on the wall pressed hard against her back, as she attempted to stand, and try to run for the door. Before she got even halfway, however, the dog lunged, and jumped high into the air. Raven let out a cry, and dropped to the floor again, covering her head with her hands, and waiting for the dog to land, and sink its jaws into her.

But the bite never came. Three seconds past, and Raven lifted her head to the sound of a thump. The dog landed hard feet away from her. Its chest pumped up and down fast, as the dog took shallow breaths. Raven turned her head away, only to be staring into a large pair of green jaws.

"Beast Boy," she whispered to the beast, hoping for a reaction.

The beast stared at her for a moment, and she could see the eyes she had fallen in love with, but only for a second. The Beast stood, towering more than three feet over her. Raven stared at the hulking monster, unable to move, as a wave of fear washed over her. The Beast then raised it's arms, and began to bring them down to strike a killing blow at Raven.

To be continued…


	18. Chapter 17

(AN: Sorry for the late update guys. School just started, and the last couple weeks of summer were so hectic, and now I'm bombarded with homework, after only the second day! Grrrr….. Anyway, sorry for making everyone wait (again), and I'll bet your all tired of excuses and apologies, so right to the story. Enjoy!)

Chapter 17:

Raven shielded herself, waiting for the pain to come, and feel the wet trickle of blood. But seconds more passed, more than it should have taken. A soft whimper rose to her ears, and she slowly raised her head. B.B. had fallen to his knees, and seemed to be in a state of quiet agony. He had a hand to each side of his head.

"Ra…ven," he cried out, in a voice much unlike his norm.

"Beast Boy, what is it?" she said, reaching out to him.

He slapped her hand away, and snarled at her.

"I…can't control my…self for long. Stay back, please," he cried, looking into her deep eyes. His own eyes had an almost human look again. "Raven, please, I…just...have done a horrible thing. They'll kill me…maybe…us. And, I…can't…keep control…can't stay human for long."

"Beast Boy, there has to be a way. We'll figure it out, somehow. And as for our lives…B.B. , I love you, more than you could ever know. We've only known each other for a few weeks, and, as naïve as it sounds, I…just know. We can run, leave the country, at least move away from here. Maybe there are more like us out there."

"Us?" B.B. snarled.

Raven opened her palm, focused, and with renewed strength, a small ball of black energy formed in her hand.

"My…god" he said, sounding more human.

"B.B." she said, holding back tears, and, ignoring his words, opened her arms and jumped toward him, closing in a hug.

B.B.'s eyes opened wide, and a tear ran down his furry cheek.

"Raven…" he said, embracing.

Suddenly, the Beast began to take hold once again, causing him to spasm, and wrench backwards. His arms still around Raven, he let out a loud roar, and dug his claws into Raven's back. The wounds weren't too deep, yet, but they were enough to bring tears to Raven's eyes.

"Beast…Boy," she said, and coughed a small trickle of blood.

Suddenly, the door to the room burst open, and twenty officers, each armed with an array of weapons, filled the doorway.

"What the hell…" the leader said, then focused on the target, "Team, fire at will, but try not to hit the girl."

One of them in front, holding an automatic shotgun, fired a shot that blew a medium sized chunk out of B.B.'s shoulder. He howled in pain, and dropped Raven. Turning, he tore through the left wall, and ran into the hall through another room.

"Ra's, take care of the girl, and call an ambulance. Rest of you, move after him. Go!" the leader shouted, and headed down the hall.

-xxx-

The animal instinct inside him took over, and all his brain functions became one simplistic idea: _Run_. And that is just what Beast Boy did. He didn't care that his shoulder hurt worse than anything he had felt before. He also didn't care that bullets flew by inches from his body. All he cared about was running away. The instinct drove him on and on.

-xxx-

Raven was alone again. The Arabic man tending her wounds didn't matter. To her, the only person she may ever acknowledge again, was Beast Boy. And Starfire. And all of her friends.

"Why the hell are you here?" the man asked her.

"OH," she came back to reality, "Well, I know him sir. He's not a murderer, or he wasn't. I was…well the one you guys were looking for, that you thought he kidnapped."

"My god, you are serious, aren't you?" he said.

"Yes sir."

"Stop with the sirs. Call me Ra's. Ra's Al Ghul."

"Sorry," she said, and tried to stand to go after Beast Boy. Ra's pushed her back down.

"Not in your condition," he snapped.

Please," she said, a tear in her eye, "I…love him."

I'm sorry," he said, adding another bandage to her back, then pulling her shirt straps back over her shoulders.

"Don't be," she said, "Just get out of my way!" she screamed out, and her eyes filled with black light.

Raven forced him off and threw him into the wall.

"Sorry," she said, "But I won't let them kill him."

Raven stood, and began to run, following the sound of gunfire toward the animal she loved.


	19. Chapter 18

(AN: Sorry for taking so long. My grandpa has been in the hospital for the past 2 weeks, and he passed away Tuesday, September 13, and there was a lot of planning going on after that. Sorry for the update being so late, but I'm sure you all understand. I've been feeling terrible about it since he passed, so I've gone back to write this chapter to take my mind off things. Enjoy!)

Chapter 18:

Outside, in a world very oblivious to what was happening, the sun was setting, and a full moon was on the horizon. Terra swayed back and forth, on her way home from a friend's party that had happened earlier that day. For an early party, Terra had gotten very drunk. Slowly she felt her way down the dark alley, her blurry vision not aiding in her search.

"Damn," she said, putting a hand to her head, feeling the pounding of an early hangover. She always thought she was more immune to the power of alcohol, but she was finding out how bad off she really was.

Suddenly, a loud crash from nearby called her attention. She rubbed her eyes, and struggled to see if anything could be seen down the dark alley. Her vision was still too blurry, and the sun was setting fast. She could faintly hear voices nearby, each sounding urgent and panicked. Suddenly, a drop of a clear, gooey liquid dropped on her head. She wiped it away quickly in disgust.

"Yuck!" she cried out, and then began walking again.

Then she heard it. It was loud, and deep, and close. It was the breathing of something. It sounded big, and close.

Terra looked around, trying to see through the blur in the middle of her vision. The sound echoed through the alley, making it impossible to pinpoint its source. She looked up, focusing on the reddening skyline. Then she saw it. A green blur stood out easily.

"What the hell?" Terra said, walking toward it. Whatever it was, it wasn't looking at her.

She could make out a strong, muscular body, and an elongated snout, similar to a werewolf she had seen in a movie days ago. Her shoe scraped the ground as she moved toward the street, drawing the attention of the thing above. In an instant, it was falling toward her. Her blurred eyes widened, and she tried to scream. However, it didn't come, as five long, white claws came down, and sunk deep into her flesh.

(Sorry it was so short. New chapter Saturday. I'm working at a haunted hosue, so I've been busy still.)


	20. Chapter 19

(A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates lately. I'm going to make this chapter a good one, and there will probably be only one more after this. I've been having lots of school work, and I have a job now, so that's why I've had not much time lately. Enjoy!)

Chapter 19:

The gunshots rang loudly down the alley, and Raven approached the scene. The cops were backing away, and a faint growling could be heard.

"What the hell did you do?" Raven screamed, as she came closer and closer.

"Ma'am, I'm sorry, but you need to stay back. We've got things under control, and just need to get the scene cleaned up," the biggest man of the group said.

"But…I love him," Raven cried out, tears beginning to flow down her cheeks.

A female officer walked up to her, placing her arms on her shoulders.

"I'm sorry, dear, but, he murdered officers, an innocent girl, and caused mass amount of damage to the city. He wasn't in control of himself, and we had to do it."

"But I could have helped. He changed for me, in the station, if only for a moment."

Raven fell to her knees, and let all her emotions flow out. Slowly, she crawled forward, through the police who suddenly did not do a thing to stop her. There, before her eyes, was a large, green beast that had once been her love. The beautiful, glistening, green hair that had made up his form was now dirty, and matted with blood. Raven turned away for a moment, not wanting to look. Another policewoman came to her side, and kneeled down to help her.

"Come on, we'll get you home," she said in soft, motherly voice.

"I don't have one anymore," Raven said, and turned to look back at Beast Boy.

Pulling away from the officer, she crept ever closer, and reached out her hand to touch his fur. She ran her hand through the hair rising on his back, than stroked her hand over his head.

"No," she sobbed, "It…wasn't supposed to…happen this way."

Her hands glowed with the aura of the power she had discovered buried within herself. The officers seemed stunned by the sight. She could feel something inside Beast Boy, and could read his thoughts. She saw the unpredictable form rising out of his animal DNA, his rampage through the city, his murder of Terra. All up until he had fallen from a roof, and into the alley. The on-foot officers had cornered him, and pumped round after round of ammunition into his body, until the moment Raven arrived.

"No…please," she whispered in his ear, "Come back to me."

The aura began to spread, covering B.B.'s body. The officers, not knowing what to expect raised their weapons, and came closer, taking every necessary precaution.

"Ma'am," one said, "step away from the animal, now!"

"No," she said, still sobbing.

"Ma'am, we said now!" another command.

Slowly she turned her head toward them. Her eyes glowed the black aura, and appeared as if it were night. Raven started evilly at them, though tears could still be seen escaping from the blackness that was her eyes.

"I said NO!" Raven screamed, and with that, sending every single officer spiraling into the air. Some crashed into buildings, others went over them. Either way, she had gotten rid of them.

Raven turned back to Beast Boy. The black still consumed him, but he was no longer a Beast. He was the human form of Beast Boy again. His chest heaved up and down once more, slowly, but steadily. The aura slowly minimized, until it floated up as a ball, and every bullet from B.B.'s body dropped to the ground. He lifted his head, but couldn't move the rest of his body for the hundreds of wounds that still riddled him.

"Raven?" he asked, looking up at her.

Raven couldn't even utter a word. Tears streaming down her pale face, she reached down and kissed him.

"Oh Beast Boy," she cried after kissing him, "I thought you were gone for good."

"I think I was…or maybe I just had a dream about heaven."

Bending over his body, she slowly lifted him up to take him back home.

"We'll have to leave," she said, "we can't stay here. There's others, and they'll come after you, and me now."

"Then we will," he said weakly, laying back in her arms "Where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere, as long as it's with you," she said with a smile.

TO BE CONCLUDED…


	21. Epilogue: A City of Heroes

(A/N: Thank you all for reading and enjoying. I know the story seemed a bit rushed during the last half, but school started, and I got a job, and other things came up, so I was just so busy. I'm thankful to all who followed it this past year, and gave such nice comments. I'm going to keep writing, and have a new idea in mind, so look out for this one. It seemed fitting, since I had time and knew it needed an ending, that I end this story the same day the final episode of Teen Titans premiered. Thanks to all and enjoy. Sorry it's a short ending.)

Epilogue:

The lights of the city danced brilliantly around its citizens, as its people walked to work, from work, or to any number of recreation that was available in its vast corridors. Amidst the everyday average joe, two figures, hidden beneath layers of clothing that protected them from the now cold winter air, walked together, toward an unknown future.

The two had escaped their pasts, and hoped to make a new future for themselves, wherever they were. This city, far from where they started, had everything. Metropolis, it was called. Occasionally, they'd gawk at the appearance of the city's hero, Superman. To most of the people, they felt as if heroes were always heroes, and would never be anything else. The two who always pretended to be like everyone else, knew differently. One wrong move, one small mistake, and the public could destroy you, as easily as they had worshiped you.

"Superman!" A crowd of girls screamed, hoping to get a date with the Man of Steel, "Take me with you," they'd all scream and chase him.

Turning away from the spectacle, the two hugged, and picked up a newspaper. They checked the listings for jobs and housing, and continued on. Somehow, even with all the city had to offer, they would never feel at home here. They wanted a place for themselves, where they'd be away from what they had been. This place was a city for heroes, and that was something they no longer were.


End file.
